The Curse of the Garnet Ring
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: This is a story about friendship, brotherly bonding and the curse of the garnet ring. After their Lady in White hunt, Sam and Dean find a garnet ring that's related to the yellow eyed demon somehow, and the fire that burned Jessica. Together, they unravel the many secrets of the garnet ring and make shocking discoveries along the way. Starts from Season 1 to the Current Season.
1. Prologue

**THE CURSE** **OF THE** **GARNET RING!**

**Prologue**

_Writer's note:_ This is a story about friendship, brotherly bonding and the curse of the garnet ring. No pairings….not yet. Unless maybe if the majority of you think otherwise.

* * *

I was curled up in the corner of the church, my knees were pulled up to my chest and my face was buried in them. The scene that had taken place in front of me just now played through my mind repeatedly and I just kept on asking myself the same question again and again. What would have happened if I had never found that ring?

Would my life have been a lot easier then? Would it have been better or worse? If I had been given a chance to go back in time, what would I have done?

Would I have stopped myself from getting the ring and all the bad luck that it had brought to my life with it? Or would I have not changed anything about that moment and let myself take the ring, knowing that it had saved my life and the Winchesters' lives quite a few times in the past?

The truth was that sitting out here in the same church where the apocalypse had taken place just some time ago and Lucifer had risen through his cage, there was nothing that I would go back to change in my life. I didn't know where Sam and Dean were or how exactly the apocalypse had taken place but I knew that wherever they were, they were safe and whatever the apocalypse was, we were going to fight it together.

Hell, those were the only things that I _could _be sure of. My whole world had been turned upside down just a few minutes ago, all my beliefs all that I had thought was true had just been proved wrong.

If I had actually thought about it, given my brain a chance to think about it, I would have realised that I was absolutely thrilled and excitement bubbled up within me by what I had just discovered. It was the thought of Sam and Dean, what they would think about it, that rocked me to the core. It replaced the thrill, the sense of amusement, with a deep sense of horror and the excitement that was waiting to erupt in me was replaced by a level of grief and disappointment that I had never even known existed inside of me.

What would Sam and Dean do when they found out? Would they abandon me? Would they hate me? Would I be the next creature that they would hunt down and kill? 'No!' I thought to myself firmly. As far as I was concerned I was still a human and there was nothing that could change that fact.

I decided right there, in that church corner, that I would never even tell a soul what I had seen, what I had heard and what had been spoken in front of me. I would take it with me to my grave.

* * *

_Writer's note:_ One more thing I forgot to mention. I will update the chapters once in a month. So just let me know if you want me to update them earlier. Should I have weekly updates instead?

As the story progresses, it will be written in the POVs of different characters so if I don't mention whose POV it is, that means that its Sherry talking.

And well….if you have any more questions…feel free to PM me ;). Oh and POV means Point Of View.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I first saw it that day. The day that the house fire killed Jessica and changed Sam forever. It made him yearn for revenge, as if it would make him feel better. Make him feel _different_. But as they say, revenge can make you do foolish things and it always ends up the bad way.

* * *

[Dean's POV]

I stared at her through the rear view mirror, annoyed as hell. "Get your dirty feet off of my Baby," I exclaimed as I turned around to give Sherry my best death glare. She was sleeping on the back seat, horizontally, with her feet up.

I gave a small satisfied smile as she put her feet down, where they belonged, and gave me an irritated look. I turned my attention back to the road and turned to look at Sam, who was looking out of the window. I suddenly sighed as I realised that I'd have to go back to hunting and searching for dad all alone after I left these two knuckle-heads back home.

Sam would go back to living his normal apple pie life with his girlfriend and I would continue doing the family business. Not that I had any problem with it, I loved hunting, but it wasn't the same without Sam. Without my brainy, geeky little brother to back me up and his concern for me, I just felt lost somehow.

"We're here," I said, loud enough to give Sherry a scare. She sat up straight and looked at the door with hesitation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking as she got out of the car and looked back at it longingly. She definitely didn't want to go back home.

I didn't know how to feel about that. I already had enough on my to-do list, what with dad going missing, and I didn't want to add Sherry to that list. But I had to admit that the thought of hunting with someone didn't sound so bad anymore, especially since the alternative somehow seemed a lot more unsettling.

There was also the advantage that Sherry actually knew how to fight, since Sam had given her the training that she had needed. So although she was a complete amateur when it came to hunting or handling any of the weapons, the girl knew how to fight.

I'd actually been completely shocked when I'd broken into Sam's house and found a girl who could almost match up to Sam's level of fighting, which was saying something. When I'd asked her who'd taught her to fight like that, the last thing that I'd expected was for her to tell me that it was Sam.

Boy had I been pissed off at Sammy right then. He'd just shrugged the whole thing off, saying that Sherry had seen his fighting skills and she'd wanted him to teach them to her. But he didn't emphasise on how exactly he had gotten so careless, especially since all he had ever cared about was not being a freak and wanting to fit in.

"Hey Dean," I heard Sherry call out my name as quietly as possible. I tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to show, and turned around to look at her.

* * *

[Sherry's POV]

I took a deep breath as I gathered up enough courage to ask Dean what I'd wanted to ask him since we had finished this hunt.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured, silently cursing myself for being chicken enough to not get straight to the point.

"Look, if you wanna ask me out on a date," Dean said with a full blown grin, "I'm not interested."

Sam, who was standing right next to me, rolled his eyes at Dean's comment and muttered something like, 'you wish', under his breath. I laughed a little, knowing that Dean was just trying to make me relax a bit so that I could ask him the question.

"I don't want to go back home, I want to come and hunt with you," I said to him and bit my lip nervously as I waited for his response.

Dean's response was unexpected.

With how he'd been acting with me throughout this whole trip, I'd have thought that he'd probably start by insulting my weapon handling skills. Reminding me about how, when Constance's ghost had been trying to seduce Sam, I'd aimed the gun at her wrong and had almost shot Sam instead.

It was an entirely different thing that the bullet had nearly missed Dean too and ended up somewhere in his precious Impala. Since then Dean had been in an even crappier mood than before, as if his earlier mood swings hadn't been enough of a pain in the ass already.

Dean just shrugged, his expressions unreadable, as he said that he'd only let me come with him on one condition-if I didn't bitch about his choice of music and let him do his 'thing'.

For the first few minutes I just stood there not really sure if Dean was just joking or if he was actually serious. But when I saw him looking at me expectantly as if waiting for my response, that was when I realised that he really meant it.

I could feel my heart beats increase as I said, "Challenge accepted."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked me for the tenth time. I laughed with my face buried in his shoulder. Sam and I were giving each other a quick goodbye hug, or at least trying to make it quick. We had been hugging since the past five minutes because I for one didn't want to pull away and I knew that Sam was way too polite to pull away first.

"I'm gonna miss you," I murmured into the fabric of Sam's T shirt, trying to take in his scent and remember it, "a lot." It was true. I was going to miss having someone around who would care about me like Sam did and give me a lecture when one of my socks ended up in the middle of his room or give me his bitch face when I deliberately left the shower on to soak him.

"I'll miss you too," Sam admitted as I finally pulled away, "but hey at least I won't trip over your skateboard when I get out of the bed early in the morning."

I opened my mouth to respond with a sarcastic comment when I suddenly heard Dean say, "Sherry, if you don't get your ass in this car right now, I might just change my mind and leave you here!"

"I'm coming!" I said, quickly turning around to go sit in the car. I opened the car door and sat next to the driver's seat but I noticed that the Impala wasn't going anywhere. As I turned to look at Dean questioningly, I noticed that he had his eyes on Sam who was now fetching his keys from his back pocket to open the door.

I smiled as I realised that Dean was going to wait until Sam reached home safely and then drive away to whatever destination we were going to next. My eyes wandered along the gravelly path leading up to the entrance of the house, when something shiny caught my eye.

I was out of the car in a flash and heading towards the shiny object, curiosity getting the best of me. "Sherry I swear if you don't get into the car right this minute…" Dean threatened, but he stopped short when he realised what I was doing, "What the hell are you doin'?"

I heard the Impala door opening and closing as I bent down to hold the shiny object in my hand. "What the hell is that fugly…?" Dean started to say. I turned around to face Dean who was standing right next to me and handed the object to him.

"It's a ring," I said to him, slightly amused. Dean observed the ring and then gave it back to me.

"What's that gem right in the middle?" Dean asked, "Quartz, maybe?"

I bit my lip as I looked at the huge yellow gem right in the middle of the ring. It had just a slight tinge of orange in it and it had a strange glow around it, "No, it's a garnet."

"Huh!" Dean huffed out, "That's strange. Who would leave a ring like this just lying around here?"

"I don't know," I replied, Dean's voice somehow sounded further away than it had just a few minutes ago. It sounded more in the background and I suddenly felt very detached as I continued staring at the garnet. It was as if the power of the garnet was somehow pulling me in and I just couldn't look away.

As it pulled me inside it more and more all my senses blurred, concentrating only on the shiny yellow object in my hand. That was when the darkness surrounded me. There was nothing around me except for unlimited blackness, but unlike a lot of people I didn't get uncomfortable or scared of it.

I mean yes it was as annoying as hell when the lights went out and I had to stumble around like a blind man, but I had no problem if at any point in the night I woke up with complete darkness inside the house. The only reason I actually turned the lights on was to see where I was going and so that I wouldn't bump my head into the wall.

So I was comfortable in the darkness, until I felt something moving in that darkness and heard the shuffling of feet. I held my breath as I saw two eyes slowly fluttering open right in front of me and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the colour of those eyes. They were the exact same colour of the garnet ring and the exact same shade too.

The creature in front of me had yellow eyes!

* * *

_Writer's note_: Oh! And we all know what that means *wink wink*. Stay tuned for more… ;)

If you have any ideas or episodes in mind that you want me to do for this story…or maybe another story that you want me to write, feel free to PM me or write a review. I'll be sure to reply.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

[Dean's POV]

"Hey Sherry, wake up man," my voice wavered slightly as I shook Sherry, trying to wake her up from whatever trance she seemed to be in. She had given me quite a fright when she'd dropped down on the floor without any warnings and now she wasn't even waking up.

I felt Sherry starting to stir awake and sighed in relief, "Come on girl, we gotta get goin'." The faster we reached the co-ordinates that dad had given us, the faster we could find him. I suddenly turned my attention back to Sherry when she held my hands in a tight grip.

"Sam…," she croaked as if she was trying to tell me something.

"I'm Dean," I said to her, a little confused, "Sam's not here."

"No," she shook her head and tried again, "Sam's in trouble." She pointed up at the room where the lights were turned on and I could see a shadow moving around, but it was impossible that Sam could be up there since he'd just gone in a few minutes ago.

I knew Sam's routine. The guy would spend a good 15 minutes downstairs doing god-knows-what and then he'd go upstairs, and even though I had no idea how the hell Sherry knew that Sam was in trouble, I couldn't ignore the fact that there was something really off about the whole thing. So without another word, I ran off in the direction of the house, determine to get Sammy the hell outta that house and back into the safety of the Impala.

* * *

[Sherry's POV]

I sat up dazed and not really sure what had forced those words from my mouth. I wasn't even completely sure if I believed them myself, but apparently Dean did because I saw him running right towards our house. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly stood up and followed Dean into the house.

When we went inside the house, Dean paused for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the house as if trying to find signs of danger and his ears twitching at the slightest sounds. I stopped right next to him and noticed that it was pretty silent in the house, a little too silent maybe. One look at Dean told me that he seemed to notice the lack of noise too.

"Sam," I called out to him and heard the echoes of my voice bouncing along the emptiness of the house. I shuddered as the image of those yellow eyes flashed in my mind and I felt this weird tingly sensation slide down my spine.

"Sammy!" Dean called out a little louder and there was still no response. I suddenly started to get the feeling that maybe I had been right after all and noticed that Dean had already started climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me," I said as I ran up behind him and followed him up the stairs. As we both headed towards Sam's room, we could hear Sam screaming and I suddenly wished that what I'd said earlier would be wrong and hoped that Sam would be alright.

But I froze halfway when I saw the scene inside the room. Sam was alright, but nothing else was. The whole room was on fire and I could see Sam looking up and pointing at the ceiling. When I looked up at it, a new sight greeted me. Jess was stuck up on the ceiling and she was being swallowed, devoured by the flames as if she was their new found meal.

I gasped and softly called out her name. "Jess," I murmured as I stood by the entrance, watching but not being able to do anything about it. I saw Dean running into Sam's room without a moment of hesitation and hated the fact that I couldn't be brave enough to do the same.

That was when I saw him. My eyes were going all around the room, trying to find something or someone else that need saving, when I suddenly saw a figure standing at the far end of the room. It was wearing a black cloak as if trying to hide itself and was standing next to the window, looking out of it.

Not even realising what I was doing, I stepped towards the figure. It was as if Jess, Sam and Dean were all forgotten as I stepped through the fire and continued walking towards the figure. Finally when I was close enough to it, it turned around.

"It's you," I gasped, taking quick steps back as it revealed its face to me. It was him! It had those same sinister and evil yellow eyes that I had seen in the darkness and as I retraced my steps out of the room, a cruel smile slowly spread across its lips.

Before I could manage to tear my eyes away from it, I tripped on my own two feet and fell on my butt on the hard, wooden floor. The smile grew wider as the trance broke and I suddenly put my hands in front of me for protection from the flames that were trying to lick my skin.

But I noticed that none of them even came close to touching me, it was like something was stopping them from it. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the scary sight in front of me, not wanting to see _him_.

That was when a strong hand suddenly gripped my wrist and guided me out of the room. "Come on, Sherry. We gotta get outta here before this whole house blows up," the familiar voice said. I let those arms lead me away from the room, away from _him_. My eyes were still closed but I trusted whoever was pulling me out enough to not put up any resistance, knowing that whoever it was, was trying to get me to safety.

I opened my eyes when the hand let go of me and saw who had gotten me out of the room. It was Dean.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Writer's note_: I know that I've only been writing Sherry's and Dean's POVs so far but you'll get to see a lot more of Sam's POV once the fire has died down (didya see what I did there ;)).

* * *

[Dean's POV]

The first thing I thought of when I saw the fire was _Mom_. I felt all those memories and all the faded images from that night returning and it couldn't have happened at a worse time. I knew that I couldn't think about that day-I had to stay strong dammit and I had to get Sam out of this mess.

Without even thinking about it, I stepped inside and pulled Sam out of the room. It took up all my concentration and energy to do it because he resisted. That stupid, reckless little brother of mine was absolutely itching to go up in flames just like Jess had and that knowledge was what gave me the strength to pull him out. It took me even more time to get him to actually stay there.

"Come on, Sam," I tried to explain it in the best way that I could, "you gotta stop resisting me, man. We both have to get outta here before this place goes up in flames." But Sam just wouldn't stop resisting and as I looked around, I suddenly realised why.

"Sherry," I heard Sam say, as I realised that she wasn't standing outside, where she was supposed to be. Where was that girl dammit! "I gotta go save her Dean. I can't let her die too. I can't let her go up in flames like Jess, like _Mom_."

What Sam said made me stop looking around and I could feel the emotions bubbling up inside of me. I made Sam look straight into my eyes as I said to him, "No one else is dying tonight, alright. I'm bringing her back, ya hear me Sammy. I ain't letting nothing happen to her."

I quickly turned around to look through the flames and barely managed to see Sherry. I could roughly make out her outline against the thick smoke and fog, and took in a huge breath of fresh air before going inside the room again. I heard Sam telling me to be safe and almost snorted since he'd sent me out to rescue Sherry in the first place.

As I tackled all the flames, managing to get minor burns in the process, I wondered what Sherry was doing so far inside the room anyway. Was she trying to get herself killed? Because I wasn't just about to let my ass get all warm and toasty over nothing.

But as I reached towards her, all those thoughts went to the back of my mind. This girl was scared as hell, I could see the fear clearly etched into her dark brown eyes, and I had the feeling that it wasn't just the flames that she was trying to protect herself from.

I grabbed her wrist and got us both out of the room before the flames destroyed it completely. I was surprised that she didn't put up any resistance and was willing to co-operate. In fact as soon as I helped her up, her legs seemed to start working and she followed me out of the room with her eyes closed. Literally.

I let go of her once I left the room and concentrated on getting my brother out of the house in one piece. Thankfully, Sherry seemed to get the point and she opened her eyes just to throw another look towards the room as if someone was waiting inside for her.

I sighed knowing that I'd now have to concentrate on getting them both out of the house because Sherry's legs seemed to be working just fine but it looked like her brain was still figuring out what to do. So I put my left hand around Sam and held Sherry's arm in my right hand and managed to get us all out of the house before it exploded.

* * *

[Sherry's POV]

As Dean pulled me away from the house I turned around to look back at the house, to look back at Sam's room and saw that _he_ was still there. He was looking out of the window, straight at me and his yellow eyes never seemed to leave mine.

Worse even was the fact that my eyes didn't seem to want to look away from his. So it was quite a wakeup call for me when the house suddenly exploded and we were all thrown to the ground by the impact.

"Here you go," Dean said as he approached us with two shawls, and offered one to Sam and another one to me. The police had just recorded Dean's statement and he had persuaded them to not take Sam's statement or mine.

I noticed the burns on Dean's hands when he stretched his hand a little bit to give me my shawl and I knew that those burns were the result of him trying to save me.

"Thanks," I said my voice barely a whisper, "for…everything." Dean just shrugged, not thinking much of it, but I continued.

"No, I mean it. Thanks for saving me, Dean," I said and shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't pulled me out of that fire in time.

"Well, if you hadn't gone into the room and had just stood outside it like you were supposed to, then you wouldn't need to be saved would you?" Dean's voice suddenly turned angry.

I shook my head as I looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and my vision blurring. I quickly blinked back the tears and brought my emotions back into control because I never cried-especially not in front of other people.

"Well you should be," Dean said with a slight hint of the anger still left in him and I didn't blame him. It was my fault that Dean had gotten all those burns. I had put his life and mine at risk by doing something so stupid.

"Dean…" I saw Sam giving Dean a warning look, probably to tell him that he was taking it a bit too far.

"No Sam, he's right. It was my fault that I went inside the room. I should have used my brain and waited for you guys outside. I was stupid and reckless and I almost got Dean killed and for that, Dean, I'm really sorry," I felt my voice break at the end. But walked away before either of them had the chance to say anything else.

I quickly went over to the police who were trying to retrieve all the objects that hadn't burned in the house fire and decided to ask them if they had happened to see a garnet ring by any chance. I had left it right there on the ground where I had found it when I had raced into the house, but I couldn't find it there anymore.

Sure enough, one of the police officers had found it and had decided to ask us about it later but since I had mentioned it, he had handed it over to me immediately. The only other object that they were able to retrieve was Sam's laptop and for that I was thankful. Sam had quite an attachment to his laptop. It was like Dean's attachment to his Impala but on a smaller scale.

I kept looking at the house which was now reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble and I kept expecting to see that yellow eyed creature. I knew that I would have to tell Sam and Dean about what I had seen eventually but now was not the right time for it. The last thing I needed was for it to turn out to be just some minor hallucination and get Sam's hopes up for nothing.

Of course I was sure that what I had seen in the room had been real, it hadn't been a hallucination, but I needed some hard proof and some solid research before I could tell them exactly what it was that I had seen. I owed them both at least that much.

* * *

_Writer's note_: This chapter turned out to be quite big didn't it. Take it as a gift from me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As I silently looked at the house, or what was left of it, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. For a few frightening seconds, I thought that it was yellow-eyes and shuddered as I remembered the way that he'd smiled at me. But then, I turned around and noticed that it was Dean.

"When are you going to stop trying to scare the hell out of me?" I asked him as I relaxed a little bit.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow as he added, "and I wasn't trying to scare you, you were just really freaked out."

"Oh yeah, seeing your friend getting burned up on the ceiling while your best friend screams out her name does that to you," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know, you're pretty calm considering what you've just witnessed," Dean said.

"Well, I think that might be because of the two of you. You both have managed to stay so calm throughout the whole procedure, I think that maybe some of it just rubbed off on me," I said to him, "or maybe this is just the aftershock and you guys might have to put me in a mental hospital after it wears off."

I laughed as I pulled the shawl tighter around myself and heard Dean chuckling as well. For the next few moments, we just stood there, looking at the chaos and the crowd that had gathered around to ask what had happened and I heard Dean sighing next to me.

"What did you see?" he asked me and I knew fully well exactly what he was asking me about.

"What do you mean?" I answered his question with another question.

"I know that you saw something else in that room Sherry and don't even try telling me that you didn't, cause I saw how scared you were in there," Dean said in a knowing tone.

"I…um…don't really remember," I lied, "I just thought that I saw something near the window and went over to take a look, but it was nothing," I reassured him.

I shuddered again as I wrapped the shawl even tighter around myself, if that was even possible, and tried to get the image of those yellow eyes out of my head. Dean just nodded his head and it was hard to tell whether he believed me.

"That's what you were doing in the middle of the room," he suddenly stated. I nodded my head. "Well you could've gotten hurt."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I said, "Wow, I have to say that that thought never occurred to me."

"Yeah, it's not like a house on fire could burn you or anything," Dean replied.

"That's right," I smiled proudly at Dean, "I'm immortal."

"Yeah, and pigs can fly," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"You never told me you could fly," I teasingly nudged him and he suddenly shook his head with a smile on his face, before he turned serious.

"Look I know that I've been quite an ass throughout this whole trip, but shouting at you like that was just taking it a bit too far…and I wanted to apologise to you."

I smiled at his apology and let the smile grow wider as I said, "It's okay. Besides we should probably get those burns looked at."

Dean looked down at the burns that I was pointing to and seemed surprised, as if he hadn't even noticed them before. Dean had probably been so busy taking care of this mess that I was pretty sure that this was the first time he was looking at them.

I went over to the paramedic team nearby just as Sam passed by me, with his laptop in one hand. I went back over to where Sam and Dean were both standing now, with a first aid kit and grinned at them.

But it must have rubbed Sam the wrong way because he suddenly tensed up and said, "I said I'm fine, what will it take for you guys to stop worrying about me?!"

I looked at him confused as Dean nudged him and said, "Dude, stop throwing a sissy fit. That first aid kit is for me."

Sam immediately looked embarrassed as I quickly started to explain, "Dean's burns looked pretty bad so I decided to go get him a first aid kit."

Sam nodded his head understandingly as I went over to Dean and started to dab some of the antibiotic on his wound. I noticed that Sam kept throwing concerned glances Dean's way every time he hissed in pain. But there was nothing that I could do to stop the pain so instead I tried to dab the medicine as gently and carefully as I possibly could, while still trying to hurry up.

As soon as I was done, I went to return the kit back and heard Sam enquiring Dean about his burns. I don't know what exactly it was that they talked about but by the time I came back, Sam and Dean were both laughing.

"Bitch," I heard Dean say to Sam.

"Jerk," Sam replied as he continued laughing.

When I finally reached the Impala, Dean closed the trunk and said, "Let's hit the road!"

* * *

_Writer's note_: So I just wanted to tell all you readers that the next chapter is going to be in Sam's POV, since Sam never really got a chance in these previous chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

[Sam's POV]

I stared out of the window; thinking about what had happened a week ago and how drastically my life had changed. A week ago I was on my way to becoming a lawyer and having a great future with Jess. I was going to have that normal life that I had always dreamed of, and maybe I could have persuaded Dean to join me. But now, now I was on my way to finding Dad so that we could hunt the thing that had killed Jess.

I still had nightmares about Jess, but this time it wasn't the fear about what would happen to her, it was about what had already happen to her. Jess had burned up on that ceiling. I'd been having that dream for days before it had happened, but I'd just shrugged it off. I'd thought that it was nothing more than what it was supposed to be-a dream. But boy had I been wrong, I had been so, so wrong!

"Hey Sammy, you alright," Dean asked, nudging me as I realised that I had fallen asleep again. I could see the concern clearly etched on his face.

"Yeah," I nodded my head and stretched out a little bit, "I'm fine." I knew that I was lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry about me, especially since he already had a lot to worry about.

"You wanna drive?" Dean asked, looking over at me expectantly.

I turned to look at him amused, "Dean, in all these years that we've been hunting together, you never once asked me that question."

Dean shrugged, immediately getting all defensive, "I was just asking." It wasn't too hard to figure out that he was really worried about me.

"Look, I know that you're worried about me but I'm fine…really!" I tried to convince him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Dean murmured, rolling his eyes. I just shook my head at him as I got comfortable and my eyes drifted to the back seat where Sherry was sitting.

I was surprised to see that she was awake, since I hadn't even heard a word from her just now. She had a notepad and a pencil in her hand, and she was leaning over it to sketch something with a lot of concentration. She must have realised that I was looking at her because she suddenly looked up at me, and gave me a warm smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said, putting her notepad to the side.

"Morning," I replied, rubbing my eyes and stretching a little in my seat. Damn, I hadn't gotten much sleep lately. With us travelling at these strange hours and those nightmares haunting me, it was getting more and more difficult to sleep. Hell, the truth was that I just tried to put off sleeping these days, since it got harder and harder to see those nightmares about Jess every single day.

I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn, but both Sherry and Dean happened to notice it anyways. "When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Dean asked me, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sherry shook her head at me knowingly, "It's those nightmares again isn't it?" she asked and I didn't even need to look at Dean's expressions to see what they would be.

"What nightmares?" he asked, switching his gaze from me to Sherry.

I gave Sherry a look that clearly said _'no' _and she bit her lip, hesitantly.

"Look whatever these things are, you gotta tell me about them Sammy. You can't go around hiding things from me," Dean said, clearly pissed off about the fact that I was keeping something from him.

"Well, I'm sorry Dean but I told you that I'm _fine_," I emphasised on the last word. I didn't have to tell Dean everything because he would just end up worrying about me even more than he already was.

I didn't want him to concentrate on me and treat me like a kid. I was an adult now, and was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

A few minutes later though, I felt the guilt taking over and before I even knew it I was telling Dean all about the nightmares that I used to have about Jessica.

"Well, so much for not telling him anything," I heard Sherry murmur under her breath. She shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, and so much for being _fine_," Dean said, glaring at us both.

I could see that what I'd told Dean had worried him and, hell, it had worried me too. But I thought that maybe Dean would know what to do and maybe we could find a way to figure out what these nightmares were and why I was getting them.

"What do you think Dean? Do you think that there's something wrong with me?" I asked him.

"No!" Dean said a little too quickly, "Maybe it's just a co-incidence," he shrugged it off.

I hoped so. I hoped desperately that there was nothing really wrong with me and that everything was normal-that I was normal. But I could feel Dean's eyes on me as he drove along, and I continued to look out the window, and somehow this time I didn't believe him.

* * *

_Writer's note_: A bit of an emotional chapter, I know! *eye roll*

Phew…this chapter was emotionally exhausting to write since I've never been an emotional kind of person. But I did promise a chapter in Sam's POV….and well since it was Sam in his post 'Jess-burning-in-the-fire' days I had to include a little bit of fluff.

Anyway…coming up next-a bit of action. The Wendigo hunt!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I held my notepad in my hand and tried to remember the first cool phrase that I had heard coming out from the Winchesters' mouths. 'Oh that's right,' I thought to myself as I wrote down-

_Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole_

It had been one of the first snappy one liners that I had heard Dean use, and I wrote his name next to the phrase. I had decided some time ago that drawing the yellow eyed creature's face in my sketch pad again and again couldn't be considered healthy, so instead I had decided to note down all the funny phrases or smart one liners that I could catch from Sam and Dean.

I had realised that I could use them on other people and also flip through the notepad later for laughs. I suddenly remembered another one-

_What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak? _

_Hey, saved your ass!_

I smiled satisfied at the collection so far and decided to keep it handy so that I'd be able to make a quick note when Sam or Dean made a smartass comment. I wrote down another little something that I'd heard them use-

_Jerk_

_Bitch_

So there I was right now, with Sam and Dean, and we'd just talked to the only victim who had survived the attack of this creature. All that we knew about it so far was that it was so fast that it could barely be caught in those three frames of the video Sam had shown us earlier and, judging by those claw marks that the victim had down his shoulder, it had sharp claws.

The victim had said that this thing in the woods had been evil, something like a demon.

"Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors. They just go through the walls," Dean said as we walked through the corridor.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam said, seriously.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor," Dean smirked at Sam.

"Shuddup," Sam replied, slightly annoyed and that right there was my queue to take out my note pad.

_So it's probably something else….something corporeal._

_Corporeal? Excuse me professor!_

"Hey what are you doing?" Dean suddenly asked, looking at my notepad with interest.

"Nothing," I said, quickly putting my notepad back into my jacket pocket.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked Dean, wanting to continue their discussion.

"Well, if it's corporeal that means that we can kill it," Dean said, and I took my notepad out in a flash again to write that last line in continuation with the previous part.

_Well if it's corporeal, that means that we can kill it._

* * *

As Sam and Dean chose the weapons they wanted to carry with them on the hunt, I stood patiently next to them waiting for either of them to pass me a weapon. But they just closed the trunk without even glancing my way.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked putting my hands up in the air.

"You should just thank us for letting you come along," Dean said, "I ain't gonna take any chances by handing you a weapon this time. You might end up shooting one of us instead."

I narrowed my eyes at Dean. We had had a really huge argument about whether I was going to be a part of this hunt or not, but I hadn't taken no as an answer from either of them. "Oh come on, I'm not good, but I'm not that bad."

"Oh alright, why don't you hold this," Dean handed me his bag of m&amp;ms.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled, angrily trudging along with them, "I don't even like m&amp;ms."

"It's not that bad," Sam tried to tell me with a grin, "Maybe you can hit that creature with a few m&amp;ms as a distraction or if you use the whole bag, maybe you can knock it unconscious."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea," I muttered, glaring at him, "Or maybe I'll just shove the whole bag into the creature's mouth and it might die because of choking or indigestion or something."

"See, I told you," Dean said laughing, "A bag of m&amp;ms is quite a useful weapon."

"Yay, I'm saved," I replied dryly as Sam and Dean continued laughing.

"Sam you better start teaching me how to handle the damn weapons as soon as we're done with this hunt," I warned him before joining the rest of the group.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_She was holding my hand, trying to walk quickly into the forest-past the thick trees, thorny bushes, and as far away as she could get. But I could tell that I was slowing her down and she stopped for just a brief second to pick me up._

"_Mommy I don't want you to pick me up….I want to walk," I told her. She didn't listen to me though, and ran with a protesting little toddler in her arms. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, making sure she wasn't being followed as tears silently traced their way down her cheeks._

I finally came back to the present, my thoughts all jumbled up into a jigsaw puzzle as I stood in the forest, clearly lost and still reeling from whatever it was that I'd seen just now. I didn't know whether it was a dream or a reality and when I looked around, I realised something. Where were Sam and Dean? Where was I?

As I suddenly saw something move from the corner of my eye I realised that this was exactly the kind of opportunity that the Wendigo had been waiting for.

* * *

That Morning (A few hours ago…)

I woke up due to the heavy snoring noises that Dean was making. "Ugh, I hate you," I murmured to myself as I got up to stretch my legs. As I looked at my watch, I couldn't believe that it was morning already. My neck felt a little sore from sleeping against tree bark last night and I yawned before making my way to the fire that had sizzled out.

Sam seemed to be sleeping just fine and it looked like he wasn't getting any nightmares which seemed to be a good thing, so I decided to let him continue sleeping. Dean on the other hand….

I took a bunch of M&amp;m's and threw them right at Dean. A bunch of them hit his head and bounced right off it, but one went straight into his mouth. I just couldn't stop the laughter as Dean woke up completely shocked to see a red-faced me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He said something along the lines of 'you messed with the wrong Winchester' but his expression had been so worth it that I was pretty sure that I had messed with the right one.

Sam woke up due to all the noise. "Wha's goin on?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You just…..missed it," I huffed out, pointing furiously at Dean. Dean was sitting quietly as far away from me as he could and muttering something like 'never givin her M&amp;m's again'.

Sam, who was clueless about what was happening, sat up as I said, "You were right you know. These M&amp;m's do have their advantages."

* * *

We all raced through the forest as the Wendigo chased us, staying together but still far enough that the Wendigo could easily chase one of us if it wanted to.

It was hard to keep track of Sam and Dean since they were so fast, but I was always able to see the back of their heads. As I ran, though, I felt a slight tremor and when I looked around again it was as if I wasn't in the same forest.

_As I stopped running and froze looking around, a hand gently tugged mine. I looked up at whoever had done it and saw a young woman looking down at me._

"_We have to keep walking sweetie," the woman said to me._

"_But," I felt myself saying the words, "Where's Daddy?"_

_I could see the woman's face literally shatter in front of me._

"_Mommy?" I asked._

* * *

[Dean's POV]

I know myself pretty well actually. I know that I'm an arrogant bastard who gets cheap thrills off of killing evil sons-of-bitches and huntin 'em down. This means that more often than not, I usually don't think before doing something. It's always been the usual shoot first ask questions later rule for me.

I don't really care about anybody except for my family so it was quite surprising when I felt sort of determined to find Sherry in this Wendigo-infested forest. God knows how that girl keeps getting into trouble all the time.

"Sam! Dean!" I heard Sherry call out our names and apparently Sam had heard it too. It could just be the Wendigo mimicking her voice to fool us or trap us, but I was willing to bet that it was her.

"Alright you guys stay with us," I said and with that Sam and I ran in the direction of the noise.


	10. Flashback 1

_**Flashback1**_

[Sam's POV]

I walked out of class, still engrossed in what the professor had been teaching us during the history lecture. It had been a really interesting topic and I hadn't even needed to take down any notes on it. Groaning, I shrugged my shoulders a little to tighten the straps of my backpack and shifted the books from one hand to the other. All of my textbooks and notebooks wouldn't fit in my bag so I'd been forced to carry some of them in my hands.

I could see the people who'd spotted me keep staring at me like I was some sort of deranged serial killer with a butcher's knife in my hand instead of a bunch of books in them. But I guess that is what it would look like to them. I sighed. So much for trying to be normal and not wanting to be a freak anymore.

"Sammy!" I heard a voice exclaim from behind me and immediately froze, with tension building up in my whole body as I turned around. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding when the guy who'd called out my name rushed off without so much as a glance in my direction as he bumped into me. Hard.

"Sorry," the guy said turning around to face me before meeting up with his 'Sammy'. It was a woman. Short for Samantha, I suddenly realised as I bent down to pick up my books. Dean would've found that hilarious.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I heard a quiet voice asking me and looked up to see a girl about my age looking at me questioningly. She had black hair that fell just below her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a coat. It was pretty cold out here.

"Sure," I said, even though I could've easily picked up all my stuff. But I figured this was a good time to get a little social.

I put my bag down as I started picking up all my books and heard the girl next to me gasp. "What are you doing carrying such a heavy load around?"

I noticed that her own bag looked pretty light before I answered, "We haven't gotten our timetable yet so I don't know which books to take and…." I trailed off as we both stood up, "Thanks," I said as I waited for her to hand me back my books.

"Just carry all the textbooks around instead," she told me, "that's what I do."

"Then where do you manage to write all the stuff down?" I asked her, curiously.

"In the textbooks," she shrugged indifferently, "The year has just started so it's pretty unlikely that they'll start giving us a whole load of stuff to write. They basically just teach from the textbook so what I do is I just jot down the extra points or highlight the important stuff to remember."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Seems fair enough. At least until we get our timetables."

"My name's Sam by the way," I said, shifting all the books in my left hand so that I could shake my right hand with her.

"Sherry," she said shaking my hand, "My names Sherry."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I could feel the creature coming closer to me and felt my brain going numb from fear and partly because I was still thinking about the scene that I'd just seen playing out in front of me-the one with the mother and child running in the forest. They had seemed to be running away from someone, with the mom tugging the child along with her and then finally holding it in her arms. _Running away from whom? Or was it a what?_

Finally I saw the creature standing some distance away from me, its face still hidden by the shade that the nearby trees were providing it. Suddenly, I felt the bag of M&amp;ms in my hand and heard Sam's voice in my head.

…_Or if you use the whole bag, maybe you can knock it unconscious._

Thanks Sam, I thought as I shoved a handful of M&amp;ms into my pocket and then threw the bag straight towards the creature's head. Sure enough, the Wendigo hadn't been expecting that and in a hurry to dodge the bag, it hit its head against one of the tree trunks before running away. I was slightly surprised that I had managed to scare away the Wendigo, but hearing Sam and Dean's voices nearby, realised who the Wendigo had actually been running away from.

I turned around to see Sam and Dean heading in my direction and they stopped when they saw me.

"Sherry?" Sam ran straight towards me, "I thought that the Wendigo got you."

"It almost did," I mumbled with a relieved sigh, "It almost did."

"So where's my bag of M&amp;ms?" Dean asked. I bit my lips, trying to hide a smile as I looked at him and pointed to where the bag was lying.

"Son of a-," Dean started off as he ran towards the bag.

Sam looked at me questioningly as he asked, "What happened?"

"I...uh….threw the bag at the creature like you told me to," I replied, sheepishly.

Sam chuckled as he said, "I'm guessing that it didn't work though."

"Well it ran away so…," I shrugged and saw Dean glaring at me angrily.

"They're all ruined now," Dean complained holding up the bag of M&amp;ms, "I can't eat 'em."

* * *

The Wendigo's trail of blood led us to its secret underground passage. This probably meant that we had an advantage over it now that it was injured, and the injury was a head wound so it would probably make it a lot easier for us to kill this creature.

As we went deeper and deeper inside the place, it seemed to us like the Wendigo wasn't around anymore.

"Tommy!" Hailey exclaimed just as we found her brother.

"Dean," Sam called out to Dean while I took a knife out of my pocket and started cutting through the rope tied around Tom's wrists.

I turned around to see why Sam had called Dean and saw him holding up two guns with a wide smile on his face.

"Flare guns," Dean looked impressed, "These'll kill it."

Just then, I heard a deep growl coming from the entrance of the cave and started cutting the ropes faster. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to cut the damn things.

"Here let me do it," Sam said taking the knife from my hand and cutting the ropes with a snap. I gave him a frustrated look and wondered how Sam had managed to do that in absolutely no time at all.

Suddenly, I heard the growl somewhat closer and saw Dean coming up to us to hand one of the flare guns to Sam.

"Here," Dean said handing his brother the weapon, "take this and get them all out of here." I was surprised when Dean handed me one too, "I found another one in the corner."

Sam and Dean seemed to share a look after which, Dean ran off to the other side of the cave talking about how juicy and delicious he tasted. _Yeah, I bet he tastes absolutely amazing_, I thought with an eye roll.

We all quickly started making our way to the entrance of the cave with Sam covering our backs and just as we were one step away from freedom, I heard Dean's voice cursing.

Knowing that he was in trouble, I ran in the direction that I'd seen him in and knew that it was the right direction when I saw the Wendigo's back. Without another thought, I grabbed the remaining handful of M&amp;ms in my pocket and threw them at the creature as a distraction.

_Maybe you can hit that creature with a few M&amp;ms as a distraction…_

The Wendigo slowly turned around to look at me and I nervously stepped back. I spotted Dean behind him as he threw the flare gun away and realised that he'd already used it. Just as I took another step backwards, I pointed my flare gun at the creature. Feeling my hands shaking, I forced my fingers to press the trigger but they just…wouldn't. The Wendigo growled again and I almost jumped up at that loud noise.

"Hey, you," I heard Sam say and I turned around to see Sam torch the creature alive. Looking away from it, I shuddered as I heard the guttural noise the Wendigo made while it was dying. It kind of reminded me of the noise that the yellow eyed creature had made when it had been laughing at me.


	12. Chapter 10

My hands were still shaking as I leaned against the Impala and saw Sam and Dean with Hailey, Tom and their brother. My mind wandered back to the cave where the Wendigo had been about to attack me. I hadn't been able to use the flare gun on him and I'd never felt so ashamed in my entire life. I mean I always knew that I wasn't really a very violent person but I figured that when the time came….

But I hadn't been able to do it and I just felt…..weak and like a coward. That was probably what Sam and Dean had thought back there too.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Sam asked as he stood next to me.

I sighed, putting my shaking hands behind my back as I replied, "Wasn't that the same question you asked Hailey and her brothers?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I need to ask it to you too," Sam said, "Must have been a lot for you to take in."

I bit my lip and hesitated before showing him my shaking hands, "I didn't…_couldn't_ use the flare gun on the creature, I couldn't defend myself, hell I couldn't even cut the damn rope."

I sounded so hopeless and like those bitchy drama queens from the movies and TV shows, but how was I supposed to be even half as awesome and badass as Sam and Dean when I couldn't even do most of the things that they could?

Sam laughed, "Sherry, you did a damn good job of using that bag of M&amp;Ms to hit that creature back in the forest and then the few remaining ones to distract it in that cave. That was a very brave thing to do and I think the Wendigo would've killed Dean if you hadn't interfered."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him and he nodded his head in response. I could feel heat colouring my cheeks as I smiled shyly and then looked down at my feet, "So I saved the day?"

"Yeah you did," Sam said patting me on my back. At that moment I felt a little proud. Maybe I had been wrong before, maybe I could be a good hunter if I just tried.

"Man, Sherry, you were awesome back in that cave," Dean walked up to the car grinning and continued, "I knew giving you that bag of M&amp;Ms was the right choice."

That coming from Dean meant a lot to me and I smiled at him, "Thanks Dean. It was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

"Kinda like a ninja," Sam agreed and Dean's expressions changed.

"Hell no, there is only one ninja over here," Dean quickly said, pointing to himself.

"But I thought you were Batman," Sam looked at him confused.

"I am," Dean admitted proudly.

"Then how can you be a ninja?" I asked, getting the gist of what Sam was trying to do.

"I'm both," Dean replied.

Sam and I exchanged a look before we burst out laughing.

"Shut up, bitch!" Dean grumbled, making me laugh even louder as I pointed at Sam who glared at me.

"I meant you," Dean said pointing to me and now it was Sam's turn to laugh while I pouted like a tiny child.

"Alright shut up both of you bitches," Dean said sitting in the car and I looked at him confused.

"I thought that was just your…." I started off as I sat in the back seat of the car.

"Shut up." Dean cut me off, starting the engine of the car after we were all seated.

I gave Sam a death glare as he openly chuckled, and then turned to Dean trying to reason with him, "But…"

"Nope," Dean leaned forward and turned on the music, indirectly silencing both Sam and I while he listened to his peculiar but addictive choice of music.

As I turned around to look outside, I felt a strange sensation washing over me. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. Looking out of the window with even more concentration than before, I narrowed my eyes at something I spotted a distance away. Blinking once, twice, I stared back and saw two glittering yellow eyes staring back at me.

Terrified, I slid back to the other side of the seat as a Cheshire grin added to the two glow-in-the-dark yellow eyes.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"So, Dean doesn't really like kids does he?" I asked Sam with a laugh when I saw Dean eyeing one of the kids at the shooting range with clear disgust.

Sam chuckled shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. We had all come to the shooting range because I had made Sam promise to teach me how to use all the weapons in their trunk. He had insisted that Dean would be a better teacher than him, though. That Dean always had been a really good teacher.

"The little shit stole my friggin' M&amp;ms! He should have known better," Dean said as he walked back to us, a victorious grin on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing much," Dean started off.

Just then, a kid sitting on a bench shot up and yelled out loud as a dog started barking at him. As the kid started running in the opposite direction, the dog also ran after him, barking so loud that the kid must've peed himself.

"Dean!" Sam and I both turned to look at him with absolutely no doubt in our minds as to who had made the incident happen and also because he immediately burst out laughing.

"What?" Dean questioned after he was done laughing. Sam gave him the bitchiest face he had because Dean knew exactly _what_. "Man, I can't stand kids," he murmured as we walked over to get ready for target practice.

"You put a beef jerky in his pocket didn't you?" I quietly asked Dean as he chose a shotgun he'd be comfortable to teach me with.

"Yup! I saw him do it," Sam confirmed, coming over with a shotgun of his own.

"I thought we were gonna start off with the small stuff," I said pointing to the small guns-Sam corrected me and told me that they were called 'pistols' or 'revolvers'-amongst the huge collection of guns.

"Well, we're gonna start off with these babies right here, since you're gonna have to use them the most," Dean said holding up the shotgun he'd finally chosen.

"Alright then," Sam said, "Let's get started."

* * *

Now I couldn't help but think back to that incident as Dean told Andrea that apparently 'kids are the best'.

"Really Dean?" Sam asked him, "Kids are the best?!"

"Yeah, you don't even like kids," I added .

"What are you guys talking about? I love kids," Dean exclaimed, looking slightly insulted by our comments.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam said and neither of us got surprised when he couldn't even name one.

* * *

"So," I began as Dean told me for the tenth time, that my posture was all wrong. I sighed trying to copy the way Dean was holding his shotgun and miserably failing.

"Hey," Sam interrupted just as Dean glared at me, burning a hole in the back of my neck, "take it easy."

I couldn't tell who Sam was directing those words towards since he just kept alternating between looking at Dean and I.

"Oh come on Sam," Dean said throwing his hands up, "I've been at it since the morning and it's almost late afternoon now!"

"I thought you said that he was good at teaching," I looked accusingly at Sam.

"He is," Sam sighed, "But he's also impatient and a huge jerk and unfortunately, the best we've got."

"Alright," Dean said, clapping his hands together, "Let's try this one more time."

I groaned keeping the shotgun to the side, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean asked exasperatedly just as I sat down.

My arms were paining from holding the shotgun for so long and trying to imitate Dean's movements. I hadn't even shot a single target yet and had run out of ammo almost immediately, so Dean had told me to just try holding the gun right. But, apparently, holding the gun in its proper place while also trying to make sure to stay vertical was an even tougher job.

"Dean, my arms and actually my whole body is aching," I told him, "We've been at this for hours!"

"Alright," Dean exclaimed, "Whatever." He strode past both Sam and I, sitting behind us with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, Sherry," Sam turned to me, "how about we try one last time before-"

"Oye, you were saying to me a couple of minutes ago," Dean suddenly piped up.

I raised my eyebrows because was I going to say something to him? Oh, yes I was! But what was it again?

"Ummm…yes…I think," I mumbled unsurely.

"Well…..," Dean said and when he got no response, continued, "Do I have to ask? What was it?"

"Oh yeah," I seemed to remember what I was going to ask him just then.

"So why don't you like kids?"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I stood there, shivering because of the cold, even though I had a thick towel wrapped around me. "I told you to stay right here, dammit," Sam said shaking his head at me.

"I…was just trying to help," I told him but looking at his expressions felt the need to add a "sorry" to it too.

Sam looked out towards the ocean and sighed, "You don't need to apologise, Sherry. I was just worried about you."

"Well, I'm worried about you, too," I told him, as we walked back to Andrea's house. Having just saved the kid, Dean was walking with Lucas and Andrea while Sam and I followed them.

"You don't have to worry about me," Sam said but didn't continue.

"Of course I do," I replied, "And I really owe you an apology too. I haven't been paying much attention to you and I haven't talked to you much either."

"Oh come on," Sam rolled his eyes at me. "You know you don't have to do that. Look we've both been trying deal with what happen in our own way."

"I know, but I just feel sort of guilty for spending more time being a jerk to Dean than being there for you," I responded quite honestly.

"Well, then I feel guilty too for spending so much time trying to deal with Jessica's death than being there for you," Sam said, his jaw tensing and his eyes filling with water just by mentioning her name.

I nudged him, lightly and said, "Jessica was your girlfriend, Sam. You should be able to take as much time as you want."

"Yeah, but she was a very close friend to you and you've lost her too," Sam said looking at me with concern when it should have actually been the other way around.

"Well, I'm fine," I told him and he suddenly laughed. I smiled at seeing his beautiful laugh but shrugged anyway, "What?!"

"Oh, nothing. You just used the most famous Winchester phrase," Sam tried to explain to me, "We use it whenever we are the farthest that we can be from fine."

While I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him trying to show him that I _was_ fine, I keep thinking about those yellow eyes that kept haunting me in my dreams.

"Cough, cough, screw you guys," I told them both, as I sniffed and tried to wipe my nose with my handkerchief.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I told you so," Sam said wearing a big smile on his face and all I wanted to do was wipe that smug smile off of his bloody face.

"Dude, you love sayin' 'I told you so'," Dean remarked and I glared at them both.

"Ugh, I…cough, cough, hate you," I told them through all of my coughing and sniffing. Somehow Sam had just known that despite all three of us having jumped in that lake to save Lucas, it was only I who was going to be affected by it.

I had fallen sick and I hated it. I hated every damn minute of it. I especially hated the fact that Sam and Dean seemed to be enjoying it so much, and that they had taken it as a personal victory because they were both, in fact, fine.

"Dean, can you turn off the damn TV before I break it," I almost growled at him. I barely heard him answer through my coughs which seemed to be shaking my whole body.

"And how are you planning on breaking it?" Dean seemed amused by the idea and was clearly trying to aggravate me even though I wasn't in the damn mood and was clearly coming down with something that felt like the flu.

"Dean, please…" I started to say as my eyes started to water and my head ache intensified. I suddenly notice that the loud noise was gone and Dean looked over at me with a concerned glance.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Sam asked as he put his hand to my forehead, and I couldn't help but lean into the cool touch, "Oh crap, Sherry, you're burnin' up."

"Well, why don't you put me out then," I asked as another cough racked my body and I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. When I heard Dean chuckling at what I had just said, I realised that Sam was right. Again. "You're right, I am kinda sick."


End file.
